MY Pocky!
by Neassa
Summary: [Oneshot] That JERK! He had the nerve to eat the last of MY strawberry pocky! I'll kill him! YuffieXRiku Please R&R!


Neassa: Yeah... The first few lines popped into my head while I was wishing that I had some strawberry pocky, so I wrote them down and well... this one-shot was born! This is my first attempt at an actual ramance piece, so tell me what you think, please!

On with the one-shot!

* * *

I'm going to kill him. 

I'm going to murder that guy. He'll die slowly, painfully, and missing most of his internal organs.

Maybe I'll use him for target practice…

Who am I talking about? That would be that arrogant, smirking, slightly emo-ish jerk! What did he do? He had the nerve to steal my very last packet of strawberry pocky!

Oh, he's gonna die.

I was just in the woods, minding my own business, using some trees for shuriken practice, the works. And my pocky was sitting on a rock behind me, safe as a babe. And then, when I turned my back for only a couple of minutes to pull my shuriken out of the trees, it disappeared.

When I turned and saw it missing, I frantically began looking for it. It didn't take long for me to find the culprit, leaning against a tree, looking smug for all the world to see.

And finishing off my very last stick of pocky.

That little emo brat!

I'll kill him.

* * *

I snuck along behind him, using my awesome ninja skills to duck in and out of shadows. 

The super sexy ninja hairdo isn't for nothing, y'know.

I followed along, when suddenly he stopped, causing me to nearly crash into his back.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

Crap! Busted! So I did what any self respecting ninja in my situation would do.

I tossed a smoke bomb and ran like the dickens while he was still coughing and trying to figure out what I had been doing following him.

* * *

Okay, this time I had a fool proof plan. I took to the roof tops. No way he could see me up there! 

Once I figure out his daily routines and sleep patterns, I'll be all set for my master plan! Good thing it's cloudy today, or else-

Frick, the sun just came out.

I jumped backwards just as my shadow fell on him and he glanced up. Unfortunately this was an incredibly narrow roof.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I shrieked as I plummeted towards the alleyway behind the building.

Oh I'm so dead.

**Crash!**

Oh, good I'm not dead. That dumpster broke my fall-

Oh, noes! My super sexy ninja hairdo!

* * *

I peaked out of the alley I was hidden in. Aw, man, how could I lose him! He was on this street just a second ago! Did I really take that long making sure there was no permanent damage to my hair or my ego? 

"Yuffie?"

"Eep!" I whirled around, coming face to… well, chest with the subject of discussion himself.

Sheesh, this guy is tall! And who knew he had super awesome ninja skills too?! I mean, seriously, how else could he sneak up on me? And in the woods too?

…

He should _seriously_ wear a bell!

Back to the subject at hand. I attempted to run like the dickens yet again. But just as I started to run and reached for a smoke bomb (only to realize I was fresh out, by the way), he casually (as well as _lightning fast_) reached out a hand and clamped onto my wrist.

"Why are you following me?"

Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make- hey, what's that smell? Smells like….

…. Strawberries.

Okay, that's the last straw.

"ARGH!" I leapt for his throat and succeeded in shocking him enough to knock him backwards. "You ate _my_ pocky, you _fiend_! NOW DIE!"

"Wait a sec," He effortlessly pried my hands off of his throat. Strong guy, that means I'll have to sneak up on him in his sleep, "_That's_ what this is all about?"

"Grr!" I attempted to reach for his throat again, but he shoved me off of him and sat up.

"Why didn't you say so?" He reached into some secret pocket and pulled out…

… a box of strawberry pocky.

"POCKY!" I shouted, rather rabidly, as I lunged for the treat. But, to my horror, he held it above his head, just out of my reach, "Give me that!"

He smirked. Jerk. "No, I don't know if I should. After all, you did viciously attack me just a moment ago."

What does he want me to do? CROCHET HIM A BLANKET?!

He slowly, still holding it out of my reach, opened the box and one of the packets inside, then he took out a stick of _my_ strawberry pocky. He then ate it slowly, making little 'Mmm' noises as he ate it, just to torture me.

Oh, he asked for it.

I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him down, just enough so that I could securely fasten my lips smack dab onto his.

It achieved the desired results.

His eyes widened in shock and his hand fell uselessly to his side. I was just about to pull away, steal _my_ pocky, and dash off into the nonexistent sunset, when I felt him kissing back.

Well, _this_ was certainly unexpected.

I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer. Now it was my turn to widen my eyes in shock. I just viciously attacked this guy, attempted to strangle him, and he's _kissing me?! _

Wow, Sora has some really weird friends. Like that one girl Kairi. She's more interested in school than shuriken, can you believe that?

Oh, yeah. He's still kissing me. I'm not complaining, though. He's warm and tastes like strawberries. Not to mention one heck of a kisser. Why didn't I think of this before?

He pulled away, much to my dismay, and smirked at me.

"You know," He said, finally handing over my pocky, "If you wanted pocky, you could've just asked."

I snatched _my_ pocky away from that little pocky thief and began nibbling on it. He made a mocking little 'Aw' noise and patted me on the head. I turned my head and gave him a small glare.

"I hope you know this doesn't change anything. You're still on my list."

He gave me a funny look and sweatdropped.

Maybe it's a good thing I didn't tell Riku that 'my list' was my 'Top Ten People to Kiss Before I Die' list and that it only included him.

* * *

Neassa: There it is, my first attempt at romance. I've always loved funny Yuriku oneshots, so I figured this would be a good place to start! Please let me know what you think. AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
